weekyle15s_mlp_the_gurdians_of_harmonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord
Discord was one of the main antagonists of the series until he was reformed by Fluttershy. Appearance Discord is one of the species called a draconequus, as explained by Cheerilee from the beginning of the episode. Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures which also makes him a chimera. He has the long body of a brown horse, the head of a gray pony, with an ivory deer antler on the right, a turquoise goat horn of the left, one long fang, yellow eyes with red pupils, a snake tongue, a black mane, and a white goat beard. The rest of his body consists of the right paw of a pale yellow lion, the left yellow talon of a brown eagle, the right leg of a green lizard, the left leg with a hoof of a goat, the right wing of a purple bat, the left wing of a blue bird, and a red snake tail with a white tuft at the end that he has been seen to use as a third hand. Personality As the incarnation of chaos and disharmony, Discord professes great inclination to these two subjects. Every movement he performs is related someway with this. Discord possesses an outrageous sense of humor, many times grazing the madness, which is strengthened by his powers of reality bending. He has a huge sense of showmanship and drama, and specifically enjoys dressing up with different outfits from time to time. He has a fondness of making idioms and expressions literal, such as "my ears were burning" or "when pigs fly", and also has a habit of telling bad or unfunny jokes, often in stand-up comedy, such as in "Make New Friends But Keep Discord", he makes a fool of himself on stage telling jokes that nopony laughs at, and the Season 6 finale, he uses a stand-up comedy act to distract the changeling guards. As an omnipotent entity, Discord considers himself above all the rest, diminish magnitude to every setback presented before him, including those which suppose a threat to him. It could be said that Discord suffers of an superiority complex, something that has lead him to find himself trapped in a rocky prison twice. However, after every defeat he learned from his mistakes. After his first escape he did exaggerate the Elements' power and tried to get rid of them, however, his overconfidence implied his failure once more when after corrupting the mane six he thought they were not a menace anymore. He has absolutely no sense of vengeance, as he is shown to no desire in seeking revenge on Princess Celestia for imprisoning him thousand years ago, After the Mane Six petrify and later revive Discord from his stone form, he also no interest in taking revenge on them for defeating him once again. He is known to be a more "playful" supervillain, intent on playing and manipulating his victims rather than destroying them, as was seen in "The Cutie Re-Mark", Celestia and Luna are at his mercy, being forced to act in a mock circus, and he does not seem to have any intent on destroying them. After he was released under Princess Celestia's supervision, he tried to find a supernumerary way to counter the Elements power by manipulating Fluttershy for his own desires behind the trick of a false friendship, which eventually resulted counterproductive since he developed strong feelings for her. This leads to two prominent attributes in Discord's character. He is highly duplicitous, manipulative, uncompromising and unscrupulous, showing no hesitation in lying, tricking, playing filthy and diverse mendacious methods in order to achieve his goals. He also seems to have a rather sadistic and cold-blooded side to him, such as when he was gleefully lying back and watching Cherry Berry and Comet Tail struggling to get untangled from the Plunderseeds, and due to the fact that he constantly laughs at other's dismays. In "Keep Calm and Flutter On", he is seen wearing dead bunny slippers and chuckling at the ponies misfortunes at the dinner party. In fact, he is a supporter of physiological torture, as he enjoyed Twilight's despair once she found herself abandoned by her friends in "The Return of Harmony." However, if he can't obtain the expected results with his charming skills, he doesn't doubt in using the force to brainwash his victims. However, there is still some good inside him. In the moment Fluttershy declared to consider him a friend, Discord showed to be really affected by this statement, as he mentioned that he had never had friends before. Many fans consider this fact as the motivation that drove Discord the way he is. Until the moment, Fluttershy had shown to see Discord as more than a monster but as a true "sweetheart" he hadn't realized of how alone he was. If fact, he hated his loneliness that much that just for not being on his own again he renounced to domain the world as he had ever desired. However, since then, it seems that he still remains his annoying and mischievous self. In "Twilight's Kingdom", it shows that Discord has begun to truly understand friendship with all of the ponies and fell guilty when he has allowed Tirek to drain their magical powers. He then asked Twilight for merciful forgiveness and thanks her for saving him, also apologizing to Fluttershy directly. At the end of the second episode, it shows that Discord made friends even from Celestia and Luna - his formal nemeses. Twilight even included him into her kingdom "court" as one of her closest, dearest, and most loyal friends. However, despite this, come "Make New Friends but Keep Discord", Discord still apparently struggles with understanding the concept of friendship, and still shows his mischievous, problematic, and self-centered traits, feeling that he was replaced by Fluttershy's new friend Tree Hugger and that Fluttershy no longer cared for him just because she had chosen to bring Tree Hugger over him. As well, he brings the Smooze as his friend to the Gala, knowing about the Smooze's benevolent, but rather obstreperous, troublesome, disruptive, and dangerous nature, intentionally trying to cause mischief just to make his point to Fluttershy. Powers, Skills and Abilities As an embodiment of Chaos, Discord appears to be omnipotent. He has manifested a great number of abilities and skills over the course of G4 MLP - abilities that he has shown so far include: * Hybrid Physiology: Discord has a body made of different parts of creatures and animals. * Omnipotence: The source of his reality manipulating abilities and among other powers, is the power to be at the pinnacle of Omnipotence, which makes him the most powerful character to be seen in the show. He would may also flawlessly restore anything to its original state, possess a complete and utter collection of powers, heal or fix anything without fail, or even manipulate space-time, or cosmic elements at will if given the proposition. * Chaos Magic: Discord is capable of alter reality into many ways and manipulate the laws of nature and the physics of the world via his chaos magic. It can also erase the magic of others that of Starlight Glimmer. * Reality Restoration: As of been shown in some episodes (namely "Keep Calm and Flutter On", and "To Where and Back Again Part 1") he is also capable of restoring reality back into it's original state. Whichever is more efficient, this can count as a power to balance his reality affecting chaos magic or a counteractive ability to use against other reality warpers. * Size-Shifting: Discord has varied in size from very large to being small enough to fit in a pony's ear. * Shapeshifting: Discord has taken many odd forms, some of which defy physics or parody characters. * Gesturify: Sometimes he has to require the use of snapping his fingers whenever it comes to most of the reality distorting powers he owns by far, otherwise they wouldn't function correctly as he expects them too. This is a subpower that comes with his chaos magic in general. * Probability Alteration/Logic Manipulation: Discord can cause extremely unlikely events to occur within his vicinity and alter the laws of logic to his whim. * Telekinesis: Discord has shown enough telekinetic skill to lift the entire Mane Six up magically, such as when he "grabbed" them by the collars. * Hypnotic Magic: Discord has shown the ability to corrupt others and is skilled at hypnotic magic. He can even outright take control of someone's mind, although he prefers not to. * Telepathy/Vast Knowledge: Discord was able to know all the strengths and weaknesses of the Mane Six as well as their names, without ever having met them before. He also knew about Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation and the "Winter Wrap Up Song", despite not being there, and he knew how Twilight Sparkle felt about her role as princess. * Fourth Wall Awareness: Discord appears to be aware he is in a cartoon, even though he doesn't explain that he does. * Teleportation: Discord is able to teleport from one place to another, as well as teleport objects or people and make objects disappear out of thin air. He can also use this ability to teleport across alternate dimensions such as the real-world of "Ogres and Oubliettes" and his own personal dimension. * Creation: Discord is shown to be skilled with creation magic. He is able to create objects, creatures and plants at will, including powerful magical creations like the Plunderseeds. * Levitation: Discord is able to float in the air. * Flight: Discord can fly using his wings. He was also able to achieve a supersonic flight similar to Rainbow Dash's. * Replication: Discord can create copies of himself and of other people, creating a replicate of Trixie out of her hat. * Animation: Discord can bring any inanimate object to life. * Appendage Generation: Discord can grow extra body parts. * Anatomical Liberation: Discord can make parts of his body come apart, and is able to move them while detached so. He is also shown using this ability to remove Princess Celestia's tail without her noticing. * Object Possession: Discord was able to use his head to possess a balloon, and he can also appear magically in various objects, such as gems and stained glass windows. * Transmogrification: Discord can alter the appearance of objects and creatures, such as: giving rabbits deer legs, making a squirrel and a rabbit large and hulking, and turning apples into oranges and oranges into apples. * Matter Ingestion: Discord is able to consume matter such as glass, a painting, and a tea cup without any negative side effects. * Portal Creation: Discord can open portals to different dimensions by using his eagle claw to cut through the fabric of reality. * Disease Generation: Discord can inflict ponies with any kind of diseases and illnesses. * Pyrokinesis: Discord is able to generate blue flames, as shown in "Three's A Crowd". * Smoke Generation: Discord display creating amount of smoke to cover a background as shown in "Ogres and Oubliettes". * Colour Alteration: Discord was able to fade Twilight's friends' colours, he also changed his colour to blue to make it look like he had the "blue flu" and turned a tablecloth from white to red by touching it. * Thought Manifestation: Discord is able to show his thoughts to others by using clouds of smoke, such as when showing Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadence a flower that would cure the "blu flu". * Enhanced Strength: Discord is deceptively strong, enough so to take a tree out of the ground and taking a big rock out of the ground with just one arm. * Enhanced Hearing: Discord was able to hear Applejack from far away. * Weather Magic: Discord is able manipulate the weather by making rain clouds go crazy, causing thunderstorms or creating cotton candy chocolate rain clouds. * Animal Manipulation: Discord is able to manipulate the animals' behavior by making them go wild unnaturally. * Daytime Manipulation: Discord is able to manipulate celestial objects at will to bring about daytime or nighttime. * Gravity Manipulation: Discord is able to make things float into the air, and making objects lighter or heavier. * Time Travel: Discord is able to project himself and others into events that have happened in the past. * Bubble Imprisonment: Discord is able to imprison ponies in magic bubbles which is a similar trait to Tirek once he had drained Discord of his magic. * Prehensile Tail: Discord can use his tail to hold things, and can make his tail tuft into a hand. * Cartoon Physics: Like Pinkie Pie, he is able to use cartoon physics by stretching his limbs, deflate like a balloon, moving very fast, turning his mouth upside down and appearing out of unexpected places. *Magic Imbalance Detection: Discord has the natural ability to sense major disturbances in magic, such as magic being stolen, or transferred into others. * Immortality: Discord seems to be immortal, as he has stayed in his stone prison for thousands of years without dying. He is also presumably just as old as, if not older than Celestia and Luna. * Master Trickster and Manipulator: Discord is good at deceiving ponies and making them do his bidding without even realizing it. Weapons None. Family Unknown. Voice Actor John De Lancie. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Draconequus Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Former Villains